


Out of Hate

by Tall_Tales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Croat!verse, End!verse, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tall_Tales/pseuds/Tall_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically Destiel porn.  End!verse, Sam has said yes to Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An NSFW Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14075) by Daggomus-prime. 



Dean is feeling all stupid again. He’s drunk and he knows he’s going to do something stupid if he doesn’t get back to his own cabin right away. But to get back to his cabin, he has to pass by Castiel’s.

Well, he doesn’t have to. But his legs are making him.

And they make him climb the stairs and walk inside because Cas doesn’t care. They make him walk into Cas’s bedroom and he watches Cas sleeping. He feels really shitty tonight and his brain’s sleepy and dumb.

Cas isn’t wearing a shirt and he can see the scar from wear he carved the banishing sigil into his own chest. He always assumed that would heal over time.

Cas shifts and lifts his head to see Dean leaning against the door frame, hands in his jacket pockets.

“Hey, Dean.” He says, trying to hold in his excitement.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean says just as cool as ever. He walks over to the bed and Cas reaches up and grips his t-shirt, pulling him down.

Dean’s hands go straight for Cas’s pants and he pulls them off just a little too forcefully. He pulls his own shirt off over his head and flings it across the room, then he strips off Cas’s underwear and smashes their mouths together. Dean rolls onto his back and props himself up on his elbows as Cas unbuttons his pants and pulls his boots off then he straddles Dean’s hips. Dean’s hands slide up Cas’s legs and grip tightly to his hips before Cas starts grinding him.

Dean is cold tonight. He seems to be enjoying it but he’s not responding the way he usually does. He doesn’t groan in pleasure or grind back or grab at Cas’s cock. He just lets Cas work and stays almost perfectly still.

When he’s done, Cas rolls off and they lie on their sides as Dean’s rough hands peruse his body, running up and down his legs and back and brushing past his hard cock over and over again. Teasing him.

Then, Dean’s hands go to his waist and, using his leg for support, Dean rolls Cas over so they’re facing the same way. He runs his hand up the inside of Cas’s leg and grabs his cock, he rubs up and down the shaft and Cas lets out a groan of pleasure as Dean kisses his neck. Dean keeps kissing his neck and back and shoulders, his tongue flicking Cas’s skin every now and then.

Then he forces Cas onto his stomach and Cas hears him slide his jeans around his knees. It’s going to hurt but he doesn’t care because it’s Dean and Dean never comes to him anymore.

 

Dean grabs his hips and goes in hard, Cas resists the urge to cry out as Dean bucks his hips against him one hand on his right hip and the other tangled in his hair. Cas groans in pleasure or pain or both and then Dean comes and he moans a little too loudly. Dean’s fingers tighten in Cas’s hair and his other hand slides up Cas’s back until he holds him under the arm.

Cas stares at the bed below him and starts hating himself for getting it on when Dean’s drunk and hating himself. Dean is fucking him because no one at the bar would take him, not because he loves Cas. Maybe once they would’ve fucked because they actually loved each other but ever since Sam said yes Dean has been broken and hateful and now he’s fucking Cas in hate.

But Cas doesn’t care.

He wants Dean so badly that he’s willing to let him fuck him out of hate.

It sucks but he’ll do it because he still loves Dean.

 

Dean pulls out and Cas collapses on his stomach and rolls onto his back, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He hears Dean move next to him and then he hears a belt being buckled. He opens his eyes.

Dean is sitting beside him and getting dressed, he already has his jacket and t-shirt on and he’s lacing up his combat boots. Cas reaches out and leans his hand against Dean’s waist.

“Please, stay with me tonight.” Cas whispers but Dean just stands up and starts to leave. Cas grips his jacket and pulls him back.

“Let go, Cas.” Dean warns but Cas kneels on the bed, turns him around, and kisses him forcefully. Dean pulls him off and holds his shoulders. “No, Cas.”

“Dean, please. I let you. Please just stay, for me.” Cas grabs Dean’s jacket and pulls on him again but Dean shakes him violently.

“Stop it, Cas! That’s enough!” He pushes the other man away and Cas watches as the door slams closed behind Dean.

 

It’s only then that he starts to cry.


End file.
